6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Caitlin Cooke
Caitlin Cooke is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. Biography Caitlin comes from an upper-class background, born to wealthy parents; her father is an attorney. In the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," she is introduced as a spoiled child along with her snobbish to-be-ex-best friend, Tricia. Unaware that credit cards have limits, Caitlin consults her father when she fails to make a payment, prompting him to point her in the direction of employment to teach her the value of the dollar. She is the only main character of 6teen that was not already a part of the program's focal circle of friends at the beginning of the series, a position worsened by her infighting with Nikki Wong, though she was quickly admitted to their ranks regardless. Caitlin has had many boyfriends, and her relationships do not usually last beyond one episode. Notable crushes include Kyle Donaldson, a promiscuous tennis player who she scared off during a date by vomiting on him, and Talon, a boy she continuously injured unintentionally (even slamming a car door into his "kiwis") but gave up on because he was a lousy kisser. In "Waiting to Ex-Sale," she forms and ends a relationship with Tad while waiting in a line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, she has quarreled with Nikki and Tricia over two other boys, and has pretended to be a college student to impress an undergraduate. She may have a crush on Jude who she has flirted with a lot, hugged a few times and twice even kissed him on the cheek. Caitlin is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand, a job which she received out of pity from Jen Masterson. Initially, her commitment to her job was mediocre and her drinks were lousy, but she developed a stronger work ethic over time. She has left the Big Squeeze twice, once after she successfully paid off her credit card debt, and again to start employment in the Chocoholics Anonymous confectionery shop. In the first case, she temporarily relinquished her duties to her doppelgänger, Katie. At some point in her life, Caitlin wanted to be an actress in soap opera. Caitlin has been involved in more criminal offences than any other character on 6teen. She was once framed for shoplifting by Tricia, leading to her repetitive arrest by mall security, and also played a role in a stalking incident, in which she was arrested by local authorities for pestering a boy she was infatuated with and violating a restraining order. She was caught with a Fake ID in an episode. Personality Caitlin is a shopaholic. She enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow. She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as Bibles. She loves her friends, however, she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale. Trivia *She is a fan of the popular boy band DawgToy, along with Jen and Nikki. *Also a self-proclaimed expert on break-ups; she believes that a step-by-step program must be followed to cope with the ending of relationships, and she pre-programs Sarah McLachlan music in advance for such situations. *Her cell phone ring tone is set to an instrumental version of the Britney Spears single, "Oops I Did It Again". *Despite being Canadian, Caitlin speaks with a slight valley girl accent. *She is of British descent. *At times during the series, she shows a liking for Jude. *In "Dude of the Living Dead," she is the last one actually bitten by a zombie. *Out of all her friends, Caitlin is seen crying the most. *Despite the fact that she is small, she can be shown throughout the series to be quite strong. *Her Total Drama Island counterpart is Lindsay. *Caitlin accidentally kisses Wyatt. *Although her father is mentioned in the series, he has never been seen in the show. Plus, she has mentioned her mother once when she and Nikki discuss about how she extended her curfew. *Whenever Caitlin cries, her mascara runs. *Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt are the only 6teen main characters to not have their background explored. *Caitlin has dated more guys than any female in show. *She´s an expert in dating tips. *She gets moody when she comes down with premenstrual syndrome. *Her favorite color appears to be pink. *Her Stoked counterpart is Lo. Gallery Caitlincooke.png Caitlin Cooke.png Untitled jpg w180h201.jpg 6teen1.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters